Shadows Dooms Day
by LucasTusanami
Summary: Shadow Brings back Maria Robotnik. But this can only lead up to destruction to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Sonic 15

Knuckles 17

Tails 15

Cream 15 (time warped)

Rouge 17

Shadow 15

Amy 15

Maria 15 (Soul in hedgehog body)

* * *

Mysterious deep voice: There was a time where we were in peace with the universe. All was at gra…

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: What?

Sonic: knock it off with the voice. It makes you look stupid.

Shadow: Fine.

Sonic: So what were you doing?

Shadow: Practicing my lines for tonight's ceremony.

Sonic: The duechbag ceremony?

Shadow: You'll pay.

Sonic: I'm kidding.

Shadow: It's what's going to happen in the future.

Sonic: What!?

Shadow: Idonn'o

- (Knuckles and Tails come in)-

Knuckles: What happened?

Tails: Are you guys done with the gay party?

Sonic: Do you want to die by your own weaponry?

Tails: I'll shut up now.

Knuckles: I have a date with rouge tonight.

Tails: I have a date with Cream.

Sonic: Amy

Shadow: Maria

Everyone but Shadow: What!!

Sonic: Isn't she dead?

Shadow: She was. Maria, come here sweaty.

- (Female hedgehog comes in. Looks like Amy hair pulled back into pony tail, blue dress comes down to her knees, yellow, reddish quills, Boob job (better than Rouge.) )-

Tails: How did you do this? Defying the laws of nature?

Shadow: Two words.

Everyone except Shadow and new Maria: WHAT!?

Shadow: Chaos Life.

Sonic: Hey! We can take all the girls to the same place.

Tails: like where the gay house?

Sonic: Tails? Life or death.

Sonic: We're going to go to Senior Mexicans.

Knuckles: That's what Rouge and I like.

Sonic: We'll meet there at 6:00 pm

-(time passes)-

Amy: Oh Sonic, where are, we going?

Sonic: You'll see.

-(when they got there)-

Amy: Look, there's the others.

**End of 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

New Characters:

Werehog Logically 15, Really 2

Chip??

Sonic: So Knux how many dates is this.

Knuckles: This is our fith

Sonic: Where was your first?

Knuckles: the gem museum, although when we left, Rouges bra was a bit bumpier.

- (Silent pause)-

Knuckles: Sweaty did you steal anything from the Museum?

Rouge: What? Why did you think I asked you to take me?

Knuckles: Oh!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry we got to get back to the museum.

Sonic: Seeya. Hey tails, where was your first date?

Tails: Would taking cream to battle alone count?

Amy: She went to battle alone?

Tails: No!

Cream: My big man here was there.

Sonic: Cream, how old is you?

Cream: 15

Sonic: May I ask how?

Cream: Funny story, Tails invited me to his house, to see his new invention. When I got over there he said…

Tails: It was a monocular food grower.

Cream: And he accidentally shot it at me.

Sonic: What?!

Cream: And that turned me two years older.

Sonic: Did you really do it on accident, tails?

Tails: No.

Sonic: Why?

Tails: After Cosmo died my feelings grew for cream, and I knew she liked me, and anyway she's not allowed to date until 15. So that's why.

Cream: Oh tails.

( Kissing love moment)-

Shadow: Well this is my first date.

Sonic: What?

Shadow: Does anyone care?!

Amy: Probably not.

- (After dinner)-

Sonic: That way...

- (Sonic was on the ground like he was having a censure)-

- (Amy looks up to see a full moon)-

Cream: What's happening to Sonic?

Amy: He's… Hey don't you say _Mr. Sonic_ ?

Cream: Not any more.

Tails: He's turning into…

(Sonics quills turned bigger with fur, fangs grew, Spike bracelets and something came flying)-

Chip: Werehog.

Amy: Chip, where did you come from?

Chip: I come every time sonic turns to Werehog now. A Package deal.

Cream: I have no idea what the fuckin hell is going on.

( Everything froze surprised of creams language)-

(Amy then put a collared leash on sonic)-

Werehog: Whats the big idea?

Amy: Lately, every time you turn into Werehog your "Wild dog instincts" kick in.

Werehog: Meat TRUCK!

(Werehog is pulled back.)-

Amy: You're not going anywhere.

Shadow: The point of all this?

Tails: Haven't you played the Video game

SONIC UNLEASHED?

Voice: Great Tails, you broke the fourth wall.

Tails: Well Sorry.

Voice: Ok we'll keep it.

Tails: ok

Knuckles: Hey guys… Whoa sonic, Werehog kicked in.


	3. The Musical Begins

Chapter 3

-(Later)-

Knuckles: Here's another one!

-(Music starts Playing everyone's singing Chorus but Knuckles)-

Warning: Due to Creative inspiration the rest of this story is in Musical format. Viewer secretions advised.

Knuckles:  
Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Sonic: I get it. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right

-( Sun comes up)-

Knuckles: darn it.

Sonic: Thank-you.

-(Circus music.)-

Sonic: Lets go to the noise.

Knuckles: fine by me.

-(everyone follows)-

-(Ring leader comes out of tent titled "" Beatlesy)-

Ring Leader: Come on Come all.

Sonic: This being?

Ring leader: for the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline  
The Hendersons will all be there  
Late of Pablo-Fanques is there, what a scene  
Over men and horses hoops and garters  
Lastly through a hogshead of real fire!  
In this way Mr. K. will challenge the world!  
The celebrated Mr. K.  
Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate  
The Hendersons will dance and sing  
As Mr. Kite flies through the ring don't be late  
Mrs. K assures the public  
Their production will be second to none  
And of course Henry The Horse dances the waltz-!  
(Circus organ music) The band begins at ten to six  
When Mr. K. performs his tricks without a sound  
And Mr. H. will demonstrate  
Ten somersets he'll undertake on solid ground  
Having been some days in preparation  
A splendid time is guaranteed for all  
And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill-.  
(Circus organ music.)

Sonic: Is this a musical.

Knuckles: didn't you read the warning on page 1?

Sonic: I thought I was like Chuck Norris.

Knuckles: You are not like Chuck Norris.

Sonic: Shadows the Grinch.

You re a mean one Mr. Grinch  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
And as charming as an eel,  
Mr. Grinch!  
You're a bad banana,  
With a greasy black peel!  
You're a monster, Mr. Grinch!  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul,  
Mr. Grinch!  
I wouldn't touch you  
With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch!  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile,  
Mr. Grinch!  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
I'd take the seasick crocodile!  
You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch!  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk!  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Mr. Grinch!  
The three words that best describe you  
Are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"  
You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch!  
You're the king of sinful sots!  
Your heart's a dead tomato,  
Splotched with moldy, purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch!  
Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!  
You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch!  
With a nauseous super naus!  
You're a crooked jerky jockey,  
And you drive a crooked hoss,  
Mr. Grinch!  
You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
and toadstool sandwich,  
With arsenic sauce!

**Sorry for cutting short. I don't want sonic singing any more. Bye. See next chapter.**


	4. Learning is Painful!

**Sorry for the Wait, and if you would like to give me a song to use in my story, please give me them.**

-(After running from the restraint for no reason Shadow runs into a dark alley(For his one hundredth time)-

Shadow: Damn I hate this finding.

-(Sonic and the others come across finding him, after he tries to hide in the dumpster!)-

Sonic: What ya doin in the Dumpster.

Shadow: What's it look like?

Amy: Suicide!

Shadow: You prick! I'm hidin.

Sonic: One, Don't talk to Amy like that. Second From what.

Shadow: From Nothin.

Knuckles: So what does that make you, a Nowhere man?

Shadow: Yeah!

Knuckles and the others:

He's a real nowhere man,  
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his nowhere plans  
for nobody.

Doesn't have a point of view,  
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?

Nowhere Man please listen,  
You don't know what you're missing,  
Nowhere Man,the world is at your command!

(lead guitar)

He's as blind as he can be,  
Just sees what he wants to see,  
Nowhere Man can you see me at all?

Nowhere Man, don't worry,  
Take your time, don't hurry,  
Leave it all till somebody else  
lends you a hand!

Doesn't have a point of view,  
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?

Nowhere Man please listen,  
you don't know what you're missing  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command!

He's a real Nowhere Man,  
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his nowhere plans  
for nobody.  
Making all his nowhere plans  
for nobody.  
Making all his nowhere plans  
for nobody!

Maria: Come on honey.

Shadow: No!

-(Maria kisses Shadow)-

Shadow: (As a crazy nutjob) O-o-oKAY!

???: hahahahahahahahahahahahhah!

Shadow:WTF?!?

-(Eggman comes in from the shadows)-

Sonic: What the Hell do you want egg boy?

Eggman: It's not what I want, it's what Shadow Wants.

Shadow: What the F*** you talkin about.

Eggman: Oh my missunder achieved friend, it's only a matter of time.

Shadow: Whatcha ya smoking?

Eggman: It's Maria

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Eggman: She was dead, you brought her back, and you're medaling with nature!

Shadow: So?

Eggman: The longer she's here, the more nature will destroy! Take a tree for example! If you Cut one down it cannot grow! But if you Make it grow any more it will always fail.

Shadow: What's that got to do with her?

Eggman: She will kill everyone, unless you destroy her!

Shadow: I can't.

**And that's that for Shadow. So review. **


End file.
